bleachuntoldstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Asutoraru Kaigan
Asutoraru Kaigan (アストラル海軍, lit. Astral Naval) more commonly referred to as Tora is a spiritually aware human who discovered his ability to use Fullbring on his birthday. He now strives to assist others to develop their inner abilities to help protect themselves better from danger and to eventually instigate a war against the Soul Society. Appearance Tora retains the appearance young skinny male with pale skin, long tussles of black-tinted hair and orange colored eyes. He is always seen wear a orange headband with a diamond patten with small image of a sai in the midle of each of the diamonds. Tora's usual clothing consist of a black jacket with orange lining, a white T-shirt with an orange stripe down the middle, a spiked necklace, and dark blue jeans. Personality As a child, Asutoraru was an orphan who was described by many as being a very cooperative and cheerful little boy who willingly took part in his orphanage's experiments. The reason for his obedience is that he was fooled into believing that, in exchange for the testing done on him, he would be allowed to live with both his new parents on the outside when it was all over. But, as he grew older, he couldn't continue to believe their lies. Eventually, he became emotionless and spoke to no one. Then, on his 18th birthday, his ability to use fullbring somehow manifested and he went berserk; killing everyone in the orphanage including the other orphans as well. After that, he became disgusted of normal humans, leading him on his path to wanting to destroy them all, leaving only those with the power to survive to dominate the world. He is shown to be a bit cold hearted and uncaring, at times not showing any sadness over the deaths of his foster family and friends. He isn't afraid to kill any of his spposed 'allies' if they get in his way. Despite his apparent age, any youthful exuberance that Asutoraru once possessed had been utterly decimated by the sustained periods of experimentation he underwent as a test subject during his childhood years, a substantial segment of his existence that he now harbors only hostility and hatred towards. This has resulted in a persistent and distinctively sinister alteration in his typical disposition, perceivablly becoming far more placid yet vicious than most can see through psychological profiling.These antagonistic characteristics have had an evidently detrimental effect on both his natural temperament and social interaction skills, with him almost stabbing a normal individual over a minor verbal confrontation. During the course of this particular event, Tora's usually vague expression drastically reverted to an ominous sneer, aptly demonstrating his feelings towards such murderous intent. Accordingly he has a lot of pride in his combat capabilities, immediately becoming intensely aggressive when these are brought into question, often displayed in a tremendous outburst of violence. Synopsis Powers And Abilities Spiritual Awareness: After multiple experiments performed on him Tora began to develop the ability to detect the approximate locations of spirits and Hollows, but could not fully see them. As he gre older and became more accepting of what was done to him he was able to see them completely. : Foresight: Asutoraru's precognition ability that grants him visions that show the threat of death through the form of an evil white aura and once seen he can adjust his position to avoid it. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Enhanced Speed: Tora's speed is above that of an average human being due to the multiple experiments done to him. This caused his reflexes to increase to the point where he can keep up with those trained in the art of shunpo with ease. High Spiritual Energy: Fullbring Counter Force: Asutoraru's focus for his Fullbring is his intense emotions that manifest as killing intent toward others. With his fullbring Tora is able to create a ghost-like entity named Kamina that can allow Tora to literally cheat death and manipulate fate, taking any "emotion other than love" around him and summons Kamina. This ghost is unseen by the enemy causing several to mistake it as telekinesis. Fullbring Ability: Kamina takes the emotion behind an opponent's attack and manipulates it into a ball of energy used mainly for attacking the enemy, but theoretically, it could simply be thrown away in any direction. When he connects it against his enemy, the enemy's body is attacked by the emotion they used behind the technique created to hurt Tora, bursting though his/her body killing them from the inside.